


Sleeping Beauty

by CatalystCML



Series: Sherlock In Heels [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sherlock in Heels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-04 22:05:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatalystCML/pseuds/CatalystCML
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When John gets home, Sherlock is asleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Beauty

 

By the time John got home Sherlock was asleep. Clearly he must have had a plan. The room was full of burnt out candles and, perhaps more surprisingly, there were fresh sheets on the bed. Also on the bed was a sleeping Sherlock, still tempting in his sparking pumps. John couldn’t decide if he should wake his beauty up or wait till morning to beg forgiveness for spoiling Sherlock’s fun.


End file.
